In a conventional magnetic sensor, a magnetic resistance effect film including a fixed layer P, a spacer S, and a free layer F and a bias magnet film that applies a bias magnetic field to the free layer are disposed on the same substrate (see, for example, Patent Literature 1).
In the magnetic sensor, a magnetization direction of the free layer F is stably restored to an initial state by the bias magnetic field applied from the bias magnet film to the free layer so that a detected magnetic field range of an external magnetic field can be enlarged as the magnetic sensor.
However, the actual detected magnetic field range of the magnetic sensor in Patent Literature 1 is only about 2 [mT] (i.e., 20 [Oe]), and the magnetic sensor cannot deal with the larger detected magnetic field range.